Kirsten Atkins
=Kirsten Atkins= Name: Kirsten Elaine Atkins Gender: F Age: 28 right? Eh. Birthdate: May 20, 2022 Birthplace: ? Hometown: ? Height: Average Build: Athletic girl (not bulky though, she's a girly girl!) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Parents: Mr. Atkins and Miss Pelt who became Mrs. Atkins Status: Single IM Screen Name: RhapsodyBlue Player: Tracy Theme Song: Super Girl by Krystal Harris Appearance Pre Warp: I'll draw you a picture. She likes to wear a dress but finds it hard to run in one. Which is why she usually has skinned knees. But that's not too important. I mean she's a kid. Those things heal. She's developed more and has developed a style of her own. She combines jerseys with skirts most often. Personality Pre Warp: Kirsten is at a transitionary age. She is torn between dolls and baseball. She just likes both. What's a girl to do? Wear a skirt under her uniform? Eyup. That's exactly right! Her friends are starting to try on makeup and even talk about boys but she just feels too young for that is so unsure. At least she's got time. Still bothers her little 8 year old mind. Is she one of the girls or one of the boys? She is sort of a girly jock. She never did decide well. So she plays softball and likes to hang out at the mall. Also: she steals things. Power * Superspeed * X-Ray vision * Animation Background Kirsten is Gordon's cousin. And Travis's too I think. Anyways she's had a lot of skinned knees and such but was mostly normal growing up. Except one time. She had gotten lost playing at a family reunion at the lake. All of Jason and Rosemary's kids were invited! Jason and Rosemary are probably in jail. So I doubt they came....anyways so Kirsten was lost. Well superspeed and xray vision fixes that right? Exactly. So she wasn't in a hurry to get back. She wanted to see everything! She didn't see much because she tripped and fell into a cave system (not so far to be critically injured but far enough she couldn't get out). Ouchies! Superspeed just couldn't get her out of it even if it was just her arm she broke. She couldn't see far enough to see her family with x-ray vision! What was she to do. Well she played with rocks for a while and waited. A while here meaning two days. Her family searched and searched. But not many thought to look down with their x-ray vision! But Gordon did! He spotted her and thanks to his third ability was able to take a rope down and get her right out! No problem! He's been her sort of hero and protector ever since. Not that she needs it. He just likes to pretend to be tough and she sees him as a hero because he saved her! She was ultimately fine, just dehydrated and in need of an arm cast. No infections luckily. She's been cured of her bad habits and is now just taking time to tour the world and figure out what to do with her life.